


The Same To You

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean, meet John.  Sam, meet Cameron.





	The Same To You

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John, meet and greet :P

 

  
“You know what she is, right?” Sam nodded because he was psychic after all and John knew it. “You don’t care?”

 

“You know who he is…”Sam answered back, because it really was his brother they were talking about.

 

John smiled that crooked smile and Sam knew his answer.He pressed forward, his lips catching John’s.When he pulled away from the kiss, he didn’t look at the man before him though.He looked at his brother, looked up and beckoned him with an arch of his brow, nothing more.

 

Cameron moved closer because Dean was, which meant more of a threat to John and she couldn’t care the slightest about privacy when his safety was at stake.When Dean got close enough Sam reached a hand into his leather jacket and pulled him forward into a brutal kiss.“Dean, you’ve met John…” He said with a smile.Like they hadn’t gone into fights together, hadn’t been there when they’d starting forming a resistance together.

 

“Sam?”John said with a light laugh in his voice.“Go meet Cameron.”

 

Dean filled the space that Sam left and he only let himself watch his brother press John back into the wall for a minute before he turned to see the metal before him.

 

“I already know you.”She said.Sam nodded.“Why did he tell you to meet me?”

 

“He meant something a little more intimate.”She turned her head slightly.“He wants you to join us.”

 

“If you hurt him I’ll kill you.”She said calmly.

 

Sam smiled.“Dean will say the same to you.”

 

Cameron smiled.“I think…. I should go meet Dean.”

 


End file.
